Spectrum
by Jess Angel
Summary: For The Inimitable DA. Two extremes. Conclusion: Love is fatal. Reno x Yuffie


_For The Inimitable DA_

Jess Angel's  
**S-p-e-c-t-r-u-m**  
_… the ends …_

**—double-drabble—**

( advice: slowly, savor this one )

**i. first fix**

_breathe, keep breathing_

Her breath was warm on his lips

tasting of vanilla sweetness.

Him inhaling; her exhaling.

The moment was

hushed

beating

without words

speaking.

A swallow slid down,

then Fire moved to press in,

the smell of life and death with him.

The smoke he was became her respiration.

And so they were

suspended

suspended…

charged

and electric.

She could feel the blood humming.

It had always been stirring,

ever since he'd caught her with those eyes of Mako green poison.

Two hearts

anticipating

the Closing.

Their eyes were seeing;

not seeing.

But hearts were wide open.

All could see.

Fire was waiting

not waiting…

but warming

grazing.

And she was trembling;

Love confessing.

Time was no longer teasing.

Because in came the quickening.

_taste, keep tasting_

Nerve endings

we're burning…

red, like the color of his hair

in her fingers

curling.

Like the blood inside

thrumming.

She was infused pure

undiluted.

She was straight solution.

His deliverance was dependence

on a different kind of absolution.

And they were elevated high

into the dizzying,

the dying.

The shocking intoxication.

He held one belief:

Sobering wasn't an option.

_kiss, keep kissing._

Addiction

too addicting.

Their senses are left spinning.

**—ficlet—**

( caution: the darker end ahead )

**ii. **bullet the blue sky red

_hand in mine, into your icy blues  
and then I'd say to you we could take to the highway_

A man with blazing crimson hair and verdant eyes faced a short-haired brunette. No other sign was needed. Her eyes only had to meet his in grim knowledge.

_with this truck of ammunition too  
i'd end my days with you_

Time for waiting was over.

_in a hail of bullets_

Money rained from the window of a brown, beat-up but functional getaway car. The few green bills had slipped from Yuffie's fingers. She had let them. They had more than enough now, and that alone made her realize how little it really mattered. Paper was cheap. Her fingers threaded in his before they reached the radio. She wondered if he knew that now, too.

_and i would drive on to the end with you  
a liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_

Reno watched from the rearview as their spoils swept up into a cold blue October sky.

_i'm trying, i'm trying…  
to let you know how much you mean_

Hardly home free, the border was still two hours too many away.

_…as snow falls on desert sky…_

Sirens blared and red lights stained the backs of worn seats. Their worst fears were gaining on them. A drill-like sound and lead mercilessly embedded itself into the car's thin metal shell.

_until the end of everything_

Reno suddenly jerked the wheel into a hard right, and they shot off the road, barreling down an embankment. Yuffie's cry went unanswered.

_and we go cold_

The moment blinked and the brunette coughed into consciousness, agitated eyes squinting at the dust pluming around them. She grunted in pain, hand finding a throbbing temple, fingers coming back a wet red. Her other hand came down to help steady herself, but it soon bolted off the seat as if shocked.

It was wet too.

The panic spread.

**Reno.**

_and as we're falling down_

She spoke his name.

She spoke again… and again…

again, again, again.

_and in this pool of blood_

She was screaming him.

Yuffie was cold surrounded by red. It was a different red, a wrong red. The cold metal made her hands shake harder.

_and as we're touching hands_

She looked at the motionless figure beside her.

_know how much I want to show you you're the only one_

Her hands were steady again.

_like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

Those green eyes were still open.

_and as we're falling down_

Like he could see her. _(and in this pool of blood)_

_i'll see your eyes_

Like she could him. _(and in this pool of blood)_

_i'll meet your eyes_

Eyes open wide and dead,

_i mean this_

the barrel between her lips echoed emptiness.

_- forever._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**i.**Me and my poetic and experimental tendencies. -sheepish smile-

**ii.** Very Bonnie and Clyde, no?  
The MCR song would be what inspired it. I only used some of the lyrics; rearranged a bit, too.

Can't believe I've started dabbling in Reffies. Hope they were to your liking, DA. Happy Holidays to everyone!

"Demolition Lovers" © My Chemical Romance  
Final Fantasy VII and its characters © Square-Enix, Inc.


End file.
